


Waking Up (Peggy's POV)

by iloveSteggy



Series: Waking Up [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Chester Phillips - Freeform, Colonel Phillips - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Howard Stark - Freeform, Hydra, Love, Natalie Rushman - Freeform, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Peggy Carter - Freeform, SHIELD, You are Peggy Carter, first person POV, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveSteggy/pseuds/iloveSteggy
Summary: Basically, you're Peggy Carter in this :)





	1. Just a Regular Day

_Ring. Ring._

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock to shut it off. I'm glad it woke me up, my dream was turning bad. I brushed back the sheets and got ready for my boring day.  
I'd be in New Jersey teaching SSR agents a thing or two about SHIELD. Howard and I founded it together and things are looking good. I think SHIELD will be around for a long time. 

I volunteered to teach other agents about it because it isn't exactly like the SSR but it does have its similarities. SHIELD will be something different and I'm looking forward to the change. I need to keep my mind off the distraction. I also have a new idea that I would like to share called the Avengers Initiative.

The building I'm going to today is an abandoned factory that Howard bought. We could have built something more luxurious but this way it goes under the radar for enemies. The class consists of ten people today that I will be teaching for an hour each. Hopefully the men keep their comments to themselves. I called Howard to tell him I'm coming in right now and would need a ride to the factory. 

"Howard, I need a ride to the factory."

"I can't drive you, I'm extremely busy today."

"Picking girls up at a bar doesn't count as being busy."

"I'll send someone. Did you have coffee yet? You're a little more… _Peggy_ than usual." Screw you, Howard.

"I think I'll come down there."

"No, no, no Peggy don't--" I hung up and took a taxi to SHIELD headquarters. 

*

"Stark!" I walked in without knocking this time.

"Hi Peggy." He hesitated. What? 'Hi Peggy?' He never calls me Peggy. It's usually Pegs. I'll talk like everything's fine until he spills something more. 

"I have to be in New Jersey by noon so if you could arrange someone to take me there, I would appreciate it."

"How about Jarvis?" Oh no. 

"I don't think so Howard. We had a bit of a... falling out."

"Tell me about it."

"Well when we were in the desert, he said a few things. After a few painful memories, I saw he was right. We promised each other we'd take a break."

"Oh Peg..."

"I'm fine Howard. I don't need sympathy, I'd rather have a ride to New Jersey."

"Done. Helicopter, car? What do ya fancy?"

"Whatever gets me there in time."

"I'll make a few calls. Just stay here for now." 

I nodded and sat down remembering Jarvis' words. He was correct about everyone dying around me. Chief Dooley, Colleen, Agent Thompson, Michael, Steve… oh Steve, my darling. It's been three years. I've mourned him for three years. There isn't a day that goes by where his name doesn't come across my mind. If only I could look into his eyes. Just one more time. Just once. 

"Earth to Peggy." Howard called again. I finally noticed he wanted my attention. 

"Sorry." I shook off the thoughts. 

"What's got you all in a funk?"

"The usual. What about the ride?"

"No one yet. Maybe I'll just call off the meeting since I have to drive you and because of Ste-- staying here in my office to get the work done." Was he sweating? Why did he hesitate? Damnit Howard Stark, you're hiding something. 

"Care to get some coffee with me?" I asked so he could get out of the room. 

"Peggy Carter, are you asking me out?" I rolled my eyes and gave him a death stare until he held his hands up in surrender. "Okay fine. I'll go. No more death stares please." I thought I heard something in the closet. Like a chuckle? Probably not. 

"I'll meet you there Peg. I have to tidy a few things up first."

"Since when does Howard Stark tidy up?"

"Since I'm busier than ever."

"I'll wait then." He's not getting away with anything. 

"Peggy please."

"Okay, but don't scream when I accidentally spill it on you." I stood up and started to walk out of the room with a smirk on my face. 

"Okay! Okay… hold on." I smiled sweetly. I waited for a minute or two and we were ready to go. 

"Are you sure you got everything?" My eyes flickered to the closet. "Maybe something in your closet?" Why did his face turn red?

"N-no. I have an invention in there but it's not ready."

"Not ready to what? Come out of the closet?" He chuckled at that. 

"Very funny, Peg."

"May I see your invention?"

"No!" He almost shouted. "I'd rather keep it a secret for now."

"Fine." I'll just go to the bathroom and sneak into his office. 

We went downstairs for coffee and I also had a muffin. We sat at a small table that was next to many glass windows with a beautiful view of dirty taxi cabs and cigarette smoke. Lovely New York. He treated me which I was thankful for. 

"So tell me about this so called invention you're hiding in the closet."

"I said I wanted to keep it a--"

"Secret, yes I know. Could I have a hint?"

"Well it's big in size. That's the only clue you're getting, Peg."

"Fine." I waited a few more minutes. "I'm going to the lady's room. Don't give my seat to any girls that walk by, Howard."

"I'll try and control myself."

"Says the madman himself." 

I used the lift to get to his office on the third floor. I almost ran to the doors and when I turned the handle it was locked. Smart bastard. I pulled a bobby-pin from my hair and stuck it in the knob. Within a few seconds, I was in and shut the door. I walked over to the closet door and swung it open. I was shocked.


	2. And I Thought Today Was Normal

Nothing in the closet. Empty. I stormed out of the office and kept my pace steady. I felt eyes on me but that's nothing new. I took the lift down and walked to the table to find it empty. I saw him walking towards the stairs so I followed and when we got to his floor, he went to Phillips' office. Strange. 

"What are you hiding?" I said as soon as I walked in the room. 

"Nothing." There must be some reason why he's in Phillips' office. 

"Howard, darling." I guess I'll have to seduce him. That always works. "We both know you're hiding something. Out with it handsome." I took a step closer and saw his eyes staring at my lips. Too easy. 

"No, Peg. I'm not hiding anything."

"Howard." I lowered my voice even more. "Tell me. _Now_."

"Or else what?"

"Or else," I put my lips next to his ear as he shivered. "I'll bust a cap in your knee."

"Woah, okay Peg. No need for that. I can't say." I took a step back and he just watched me. "You really know how to kill a mood."

"Sorry to rain on your parade but it's the only way I can get information out of you."

"Well I didn't say anything."

"I recall you saying, 'I can't say' which means there is something but you won't tell me what. I'll find out. You know I will." I walked out and went to my office to gather information about the class in New Jersey. 

Something does seem off though. 

I went to find Howard two hours before my transport. Again I didn't knock when I walked in. 

"Is the pilot you called almost ready?"

"Yes he should be on the roof any minute. Would you like me to walk you up?"

"No, thank you. I'll see you later, Howard."

I walked out of the room and focused on the papers I'm bringing to the class. I reread the same paragraph over and over again while I walked to the stairs to the roof. I walked down the busy corridor and felt familiarity. While I was looking down I noticed someone's pants looked greenish with black dress shoes. I felt someone's stare too but that's always normal. Men just can't keep their eyes to themselves it seems. 

I made my way to the roof just as the helicopter was landing. The pilot stepped out and helped me up to my seat while he hopped back in and we left for New Jersey. It wouldn't take long but going by car takes too much time. 

After about thirty minutes the helicopter landed and I headed downstairs to the room where I was supposedly teaching. There was only ten people for this hour but more would show up fifteen minutes after this class. I had three teachings today. 

I placed five seats across from another five and nothing would be written down. No notes because we can't have enemies confiscating this information. I prepared my files and opened to the first page. The men walked in and took their seats. 

After my first class ended and my second one started, I could feel boredom creeping up on me. Half way through I started talking about Hydra's locations and how many there actually were until I heard the door open and an oddly familiar voice. 

"Sorry I'm late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are generally going to be short chapters but, because of my absence last week when I didn't post, you'll be getting two chapters today :D


	3. He... He's Back

_No… it can't be_. That voice it sounds exactly like… but that's impossible. He's dead, he died. I felt my body tense up and I couldn't move. My eyes shut and I turned around slowly. When I opened them I slowly looked up to his eyes. The ocean blue that made me feel so safe. There they were. 

It was Steve. 

It doesn't make any sense! The radio went to static and he was gone forever. He wasn't at the Stork Club and he wasn't alive. I'm going to have a long chat with Howard when I get home. When _we_ get home. 

"N-no. It's quite alright." I had to respond or else the other agents would get suspicious. I felt like crying. Ending the class entirely and sitting in his arms for the remainder of the time I was here. I've mourned him for years and he's just... _here_. And he doesn't look physically hurt as far as I can see.

"I'll just take a seat then," My eyes followed him all the way to the seat he took behind the row of students to my right. It was against the wall and everyone else was in the center. I stared him down because this was impossible. "Thank you, Agent Carter."

If I had any air in my body, he would have taken it away. Which reminds me, I should probably breathe. I smiled and he returned it. I continued to teach the boring class but to help me get through it, I looked at him more times than I care to count. He is such a handsome man, how could my eyes resist? The only problem is he kept catching me in the act. I would smile and brush slightly. Hopefully the agents wouldn't notice. 

After half an hour, the class ended and people began to leave finally. I noticed Steve smiling at the ground. Probably remembering something or he's just happy to be here. 

"Agent Carter." He stood up from the chair after fixing his hair and tie. Cute. He looked down into my eyes. 

"Captain." I only say that because it makes him tick. Looks like that still works.

"I bet you weren't expecting me."

"No. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me when you walked in."

"I would have talked to you sooner but Howard didn't think it was the best time." Bastard. 

"So you were the invention in his closet."

"Yes. I ran out and watched you pick the lock to his office. I also walked by you in the hallway. I've been sneaking around all day and I wanted to apologize for not seeing you sooner."

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm just glad you're back." I dug my nails into my wrist to restrain myself from jumping on him. I think I was biting my lip too but I didn't focus on myself. This was too good to be true. 

"Peggy, can we cut the crap?" He smiled so innocently and I felt joy. 

"I thought you'd never ask." I stopped pushing my nail into my wrist and embraced him. I've never really held him like this before. It felt nice. We never had a chance to hold each other in the war. Phillips would have us packing bags before we could explain ourselves. "I missed you." I said in his shoulder. He nuzzled his face into my hair and held me tight. 

"I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance."

If my heart wasn't already melting...

I gripped him tighter and I felt him return the gesture. It felt so nice and he smelled so good. Soap and an old book. It was an odd combination but it was so peaceful. I could definitely fall asleep to it. 

"You didn't dance with anyone else right?" Am I detecting jealousy from the great Steve Rogers? Or is he asking if I found someone else to love, someone else to move on with?

"No, Steve." I laughed lightly and loosened my grip as he let go of me. "I haven't danced in so long and I think you owe _me_ the dance." He smirked and I smiled. 

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"I'd be honored to take you dancing." He smiled at me and I felt this warm sensation throughout my entire body. I still wanted something more though but I couldn't figure it out. My eyes guided me to his soft pink lips. That's what my body wants? I don't think it's time yet. His eyes saw where I was staring and he smiled so bright. "You know you don't have to ask Peg."

"Pardon me?" My eyebrow raised. 

"You're staring." He chuckled. "At uh, at me."

"Sorry. I never thought I would see you again."

"Me neither. I mean I never thought I would see you, not me." He looked down and I laughed. He still doesn't know how to talk to women. "When do we go back to New York?"

"The helicopter is supposed to arrive at six and I have one more class to teach."

"Should I hide? I don't want anyone freaking out that Captain America is sitting in the same room." He scratched the back of his neck and laughed. He used to do that when he was nervous. 

"You don't have to hide Steve." I smiled and he blushed. I forgot how rosy his cheeks get when I look at him. 

"When does your next class start?" I looked down at my watch. 

"Seven minutes." Enough time for you to kiss me Steve Rogers!

"Tell me what Agent Peggy Carter has been up to." His smile was so sweet. How could I say no? We walked to the seats in the center of the room and he pulled his chair over so he was facing me. I started explaining what I did after the war and after he was gone. I mentioned Jarvis, Howard, and Daniel. He seemed particularly interested in Daniel, I've never seen him so jealous but I'm sure he'd deny it. 

"Peg, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you stay with Daniel?" What? Did I hear him correctly? "It sounds like he made you happier or at least when you met him, your life got better."

Oh Steve...

"He was a good friend. Nothing more."

"Okay well I look forward to meeting some of these people." His smile was so genuine. 

"I think I know a few you'll fancy." Angie and Steve should get along great. 

"As long as they're your friends, I'm sure I'll like them."

I heard a knock at the door and realized that my class was starting. Just a few more minutes! I want to talk to the man I've lov- missed. The man I missed.

I opened the door anyways and everyone sat down. A whole set of men again, I wonder when I'll be able to teach some women. There was one that seemed rowdier than the others and Steve was staring him down. I could tell Steve hated him already. I saw his eyes turn to fire when the guy whispered something to someone next to him. 

"What's your name, doll?" The man had a cocky smirk that made me want to punch him even more. I saw Steve adjust himself in his seat and clench his jaw. 

"Agent." The man put his hands up in surrender and the room quieted down. 

"Well, Agent, I don't think we need to learn anythin' about this whole SHIELD operation. Everything you're saying is somethin' I already know."

"Stand up, sir."

"Alright your majesty." I saw Steve relax in his chair and waited for me to make my move. He's seen me do this before. 

"Put your right foot forward."

"Is this a new dance move? Because I know a few moves you'll like." I punched him in his jaw and he fell down. I walked over to Steve. 

"Do you mind taking him out in the hall and staying there with him?"

"Yeah. Of course." He nodded and stood up. Steve grabbed the man off the floor and he kept struggling to get out of his grip. "You're only making this harder for yourself."

Steve took him out into the hall and I heard the man yelling at him until his speaking stopped mid-sentence. 

I finished the class and dismissed everyone. I collected the papers I had brought and made my way to Steve and the brute. 

"I'm going to put my chair back." Steve said and walked back into the room to fix the chair he was sitting in. 

"So, doll face, you single?" 

"Are you ready to go darling?" I grabbed Steve's arm and kissed his cheek with a smile. I've been wanting to do that all day long but this was fake. Some of my feelings were behind it of course. 

"Please don't fire me." The man begged. 

"I'm feeling generous today, Mister..."

"Hodge. Gavin Hodge." Wait, Hodge? Like Gilmore Hodge?

"Mr. Hodge did you know someone by the name of--"

"Gilmore Hodge, yeah. He's my brother."

"Well you sound just like him." I could tell Steve didn't like Gavin. "She clocked him in the jaw too." He remembered? That was pre-serum. 

"Well I'll be gettin' back now." Gavin turned around and started heading towards the stairs. 

"Gavin, tell Gilmore, Steve Rogers says hi."

"Yes sir." He turned around and went straight downstairs. 

He turned to me and I was holding in my laughter. You cocky bastard, Rogers. "Just wait until Hodge finds out I'm alive." He chuckled and I let go of his arm. 

"He deserves another fist in the jaw." I smiled and he laughed a little more. I remember his laugh. Couldn't get that image out of my head, it's almost as if it was tattooed on. "The helicopter should be arriving soon but we do have a few minutes to spare." Please kiss me. 

"Let's get up to the rooftop then." Fine, he wants to take the relationship slow. Well I guess we aren't in a relationship. We both know how we feel about each other so I don't understand why he won't just grab my face and kiss me. 

It's really cold in this February weather. I started shivering and I think he noticed so he put his jacket over my shoulders. Usually I don't like this type of attention but it's his first day back so I'll let it slide. 

"Thank you." 

"Don't mention it." We shared a smile and I could see he blushed. The helicopter landed and he helped me up. We sat across from each other like we were back in World War II and Howard was flying the helicopter. I noticed Steve was smiling at his shoes again. Curiosity struck me.

"What's the smile for?" 

"I, uh, nothing."

"Oh, come on Steve. You've been awake for less than twenty-four hours and you already have secrets." I smirked at him and he blushed. He always blushed when I smiled at him. Or just looking at him. I started feeling around his jacket that was still on my shoulders. It kept me warm. I stumbled across a bump in his pocket and I pulled out his old compass and opened it. It had my face in it. He always carried it with him on missions. "I almost forgot you had this."

"Yeah. I always had it with me."

"You know, Phillips saw this. He knew."

"I'm sure a lot of people knew." I remember Howard saying he felt uncomfortable when we looked at each other the way we do. Yes, it's been known we sort of get lost in each other's eyes. His blue eyes just make me feel so safe. Just let me drown in them. 

"Yes, I don't think we hid it all that well." No we didn't. I looked at the compass again before putting it back in his pocket. "Steve?"

"Yeah, Peg?"

"What do you remember?"

"Mostly everything."

"Even the Valkyrie?" I saw he got nervous and his eyes widened. I know it's a sensitive subject but I wanted to know what was going through his head and how heavily he carried his mistakes. Steve shouldn't have to carry all of that weight by himself. He may be able to carry the world on his shoulders but not the pain he puts himself through. After a minute or two of silence, he seemed to be trapped in his own thoughts. "Steve?" 

"S-sorry. I got caught up in my-" Oh, Steve. "The Valkyrie I remember. Every little detail." I nodded so he wouldn't have to continue anymore. "Peg," I looked up at him and saw his eyes were wet. "I-I'm sorry I was late. For the Stork Club."

Steve, no. Don't be sorry. I looked at him and saw he was hurting. I felt tears starting to form in the back of my eyes but I held them down for his benefit and added a smile. I sat next to him and looked at the man that sat before me. Confused and lost, thinking he hurt everyone he left. When I looked back into his deep blue eyes, he almost exploded. 

"Peggy I'm s-so sorry. For everything. I wish I didn't crash the plane, I wish I could answer when you were calling for me after the crash, I wish I was there for ya. Peg, I hurt you." I couldn't believe it. The weight he carried. The tears were starting to move to my ducts. 

"Steve..." I looked at the crumbling man before me. He's felt so much pain since Barnes and crashing. I put my hand on his cheek and caressed it with my thumb. I looked into his eyes again and smiled before wandering around his face again. "Don't be sorry." I moved my hand up into his soft blond hair. "It wasn't your fault."

Steve looked down and clenched his jaw. Throughout the war I've always been trying to protect him. I prevented him from walking over enemy lines and provided him with a ride. When he was screaming in the pod during his serum transfer. When Barnes fell from the train and he was alone in the bar. The Valkyrie... The only difference this time is that the damage has already been done. 

"I'm sorry, Peg. I shouldn't worry you with all this stuff."

"No, no I'm glad you did. We'll fix this when we get home."

"Home?" I dropped my hand from his face. 

"Well you do have a place to stay? For the night?"

"No I, uh, really haven't thought about that." Should I ask him to stay with me? Is that too much? I suppose he could sleep on the couch. Well of course he would sleep on the couch! No way he's sleeping in my bed with me. Unless… no! No. It's not happening. Am I really asking him to stay overnight at my house? Ah, screw it. 

"If you have nowhere else to go, you could sleep on my couch."

"No Peg, you don't have to. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Last time I checked, intruders aren't invited to sleep on the couch." Such innocence. 

"Yeah but I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't. Don't feel pressured it's just if you can't find anywhere else to stay for the night."

"Well thanks, Peggy." 

"And Steve?"

"Yes?"

"The war's over we don't really have to hide anything anymore." Maybe if he didn't feel reluctant he'd actually make a move. Soon. 

"What's the fun in that?" He smirked and I think my heart stopped.


	4. "Sir, He's Out of Control..."

For the rest of the ride I leaned on his shoulder. I really missed Steve. When we landed he helped me out of the helicopter and we walked to Howard's office. 

"Ah, the lovebirds are back together."

"Zip it Howard." I could feel Steve's eyes burning in the back of my head. 

"Peg, he's already starin' at ya. Let me make jokes." I turned around and smiled. 

"Howard could you give us a minute." Please Howard just leave so I could have Steve to myself. 

"This is my office-"

"Howard." I gave him a death stare. Don't make this harder on yourself. 

"Fine. Just don't mess my desk up." He walked towards the door. He turned the knob and started walking outside. 

"I'll be sure to throw the papers around like confetti." He turned around. 

"Peggy, don't-" I slammed the door on him. 

I turned around and started walking slowly to Steve. I saw him standing there with his eyes wide that we were alone. Back in the war we never had time alone and when we did, we'd get close to kissing until someone interrupted us. I licked my lips to make sure he saw. To make sure he was staring at my lips which he was. I smirked and stopped walking when I stood a few inches away. I stared into his ocean eyes. 

"Steve."

"Yes Peggy?" I like how nervous he is when we're alone. It's cute. 

"I've missed you so, _so_ much." I made sure my voice was low and seductive. 

"I missed you too." He was so focused on me he didn't pay much attention to closing his mouth. He looked shocked that I was close to him. I got even closer as my eyes stared at his pink lips. I stood on my toes and put my lips next to his. 

"It's been so long Steve. So long." I looked back up to his eyes and what he did next surprised me. He put his hands around me! Finally! He even looked surprised himself. I calmed down and smirked then wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked more relaxed that I was okay with it. I pressed my body against him and pulled him down to my lips. I kissed him gently and passionately so he would know how much I really missed him. I ran my fingers through his soft blond hair as his grip tightened. My other hand traveled down his sharp jawline and rubbed against small stubble. He didn't move his hands much but I only assumed because he was inexperienced.

We only kissed for a few seconds but it was long overdue. I looked right back up to him and he was frozen. He was mesmerized, I put him in a trance. I laughed. "Oh come on Steve, wake up."

He put a hand on my jaw and clashed our lips together. I laughed into his mouth and he just pulled on my lips again. Although he was supposed to be inexperienced, the man kissed like a god. His fingers ran through my hair and the other hand crept around my waist. His touch was so soothing. I reluctantly pulled back again to catch my breath and rested my forehead against his. I could tell he wanted more but I have a meeting to get to. My only surprise is that he wanted to keep kissing me even though he was so nervous. "Come on Steve, surely I'm not that great of a kisser." I smiled and blushed a bit. "I think Howard needs us anyways." I tore my eyes away from him and put my hand on the doorknob. "They might have to do tests on you."

"Tests?" I nodded and bit my lip. I was worried about him and if anyone were to hurt him... there's no telling what I'd do. 

"Just to make sure everything's alright upstairs." I tried reassuring him. I knew his mind was in the right state but they just had to be sure. I walked up to him and ran my fingers through his hair again. I saw his eyes close and his tense muscles relax. 

"You'll be fine Steve. I have to go to a meeting but I'll come to see you as soon as I can."

"Okay." He sighed. 

I took my hand away so he wouldn't get too relaxed. His eyes opened and he looked sad that I wasn't touching him. I opened the door and saw Howard stumble backwards with his hand over his ear. 

"Howard did you have your ear on the door?" I swear Howard...

"No." 

" _Howard..._ "

"I didn't." Yes he did. 

"Fine. You have to take him down for tests."

"Right, right. Come on Stevo." He turned back to me for reassurance. 

"You'll be fine." I smiled and he nodded. I walked to the lift and called it. I have to go to the second floor for the meeting. They would be discussing expansion and more Hydra threats. They had a few theories about Hydra's soldiers. I'd also get a chance to talk about my idea. 

I heard the ding and walked off onto the floor. I walked into a small room with a conference table in the center. Some people were already there including Phillips. He was top ranked but now he works for Howard. He worked as a tactician and strategist. His attitude toned down a bit but he was still somewhat of an arse. 

I took my seat next to him and he greeted me with a smile. I did like the man at times. He was like a father figure. The meeting went in for fifteen minutes and I finally got to present my idea. 

"Hello everyone my name is Agent Carter. I served in the war as did most of you here. I also had the honor of working alongside Colonel Phillips, Howard Stark, and Captain America."

"I wonder what she did to get this job." One of the men whispered to the other. I thought I was done with this kind of banter. 

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Nothin' doll just continue with your little act." He laced his fingers on the table and Phillips sat back in his chair. 

"Boy, you have no idea what you're dealing with." Phillips said and I shot him a knowing look. 

"Hopefully my little act is up to par," I walked around to his side of the table and ran my fingers through his greasy dark hair. "Because it does require a volunteer."

"A volunteer for what sweetheart?" Ah, you dumb fool. I grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head against the table. 

"That." I smiled sweetly and walked back to the front of the table. I saw him try to stop his nose from bleeding and he ran out of the room. "Now, if there will be no more interruptions, I'll get started."

The room nodded and Phillips smiled at me. 

"I had an idea when we lost Captain America and we thought all of Hydra was wiped out. When they began to turn up again, I wondered about something stronger to hit them back with. I thought about the Avengers Initiative." I stood back so they could take in the idea. "It's a group of remarkable people to fight for us. I don't know how many people should be in a team just yet because this is just a thought. I hope we can..." My eyes traveled to the hallway. I looked at the windows that showed armed soldiers running towards the elevators. I ignored it, maybe it was just something else. "I hope we can..." More soldiers. 

"Sir, he's out of control! I'm not sure if I can stay here much-" The radio cut out and the building shook. I only had one thought in my mind. 

Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my page on Instagram! @stxggy_marvel


	5. Battle and Dreaming

Steve. Steve. Oh god don't let the threat be Steve. What did they do to him? Who did this to him! Just please don't let this be Steve...

I ran down the steps and opened to the door to-oh God... Steve. And a giant monster. I saw him laying on the floor and shouting at the monster. The green thing punched him into the ground and he blacked out. Oh Steve... please don't be-don't be. I pulled out my gun and shot at the monster's head. He didn't do anything. It didn't seem to phase him. 

"Steve!"

"Peg! No!" Steve yelled. I saw the thing turn on its heel and run towards me. The ground crumbled under his feet and it looked like the anger rose as he grew closer. I was in shock at seeing that thing move. It was so terrifying. When I snapped out of it, Steve was running towards me with his shield and he put it over my head to stop the monster's fist. I saw every muscle in his body tense as he clenched his jaw. 

"Peggy please just-" He screamed in agony. The monster put more and more pressure down on Steve and the shield. He fought back with everything he had left in him. I had to stop this. I walked out from his cover and shot the monster in the eye as he stumbled back. Steve put his arm in front of me to protect me. An idea popped in my head. 

"Steve, give me the needle and a boost."

"Peg, trust me you don't want to-"

"You still can't give me orders!"

"The hell I can't! I'm still a captain!" You smug bastard. 

He smirked at me and threw his shield at the thing. He signaled me and I ran towards him and jumped on his shield. As I was in the air, I shot the monster in the eye again and injected the needle in his neck. It emptied into his massive body and I dropped down into Steve's arms. He set me down gently and put himself in front of me again. The monster roared and shook the building. Steve walked up to it. Is he crazy?

"Banner! Relax!" He roared again and my entire body shook, including the building. The monster's neck veins tensed and he seemed to be shrinking. "Peggy, step back."

"I would if I could but I'm kind of frozen in my place right now." My heart was pounding so hard. 

Banner looked like a normal man now and he was unconscious, wearing nothing but shorts. Steve crouched down beside him and shook his arm. 

"Banner?" Nothing. "Doctor Banner?" His eyes fluttered and opened wide. 

"What happen-" He looked around the shattered walls and floors. Broken glass and damaged furniture. "Did I do this?"

"Unfortunately." I answered. 

"Do you not remember anything?" Steve helped him sit up. 

"N-no. That's what happens when I turn into," He looked at me sympathetically. " _The other guy._ "

"Well Dr. Banner I'm Steve Rogers." They shook hands. 

"Peggy Carter." Dr. Banner's hand was shaking. 

"Nice to meet you both. I'm sorry, I guess I'm not all that good at first impressions." Steve supported his side as they stood up. Several doctors ran to him and took him somewhere. Steve's face was all cut up and he was limping a bit. 

"Steve, you should get yourself checked out."

"No, no. I'm fine. Dr. Banner needs them more than me."

"Fine. Come with me." I helped him to an empty office. "Sit."

Steve sat on the bench and he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal bruises around his rib cage. I forgot how his chest looked. What he hid under all his clothes. 

"Broken rib, you think?" He looked at me but I was still focused on his chest. "Peg?"

"Yeah, sorry. Hold on." I have to feel around his ribs a bit before I can say it's broken. I put little pressure on the bruised part to see how he would react. "Does that hurt?" I looked up at him. 

"Y-yeah." Hesitation? Is he focused on me? 

"It's broken." He nodded but he was staring at me. I gathered isopropyl alcohol, cotton balls, and a rag. "This is going to sting." I dipped alcohol on the cotton ball and dabbed it on the scratches on his face. He winced from the pain. "Don't be such a wuss."

"I think you're the worst doctor I've ever had." He chuckled but I applied a little more pressure on the cut. "Ow."

"I'd be careful with your words Mr. Rogers, I know your weak spots." We stayed in silence until all of the wounds on his head were cleaned. "Anymore injuries?"

"I think I twisted my ankle a bit but everything else is fine. Thank you Agent Carter."

"Just try not to irritate your rib and you'll be fine." I wrapped gauze around his torso so it would stay in place. 

"Ah, Captain Rogers I finally found you." A doctor came in. 

"Doctor Coulson." I taped the gauze to itself and he started buttoning his shirt up again. It's a shame to cover up such a sculpted body. 

"And you must be the famous Agent Carter. Howard's told me all about you." He smiled and shook my hand. He's a bit young to be a doctor in my opinion but I'll keep my mouth shut. "I'm Robert Coulson."

"Please, call me Peggy."

"Well it's finally good to meet you in the flesh." He smiled again and walked to Steve. "How are you feelin' Cap?"

"Better. Ms. Carter patched me up."

"Broken rib and a few cuts on his face. Nothing major."

"Good to hear." 

"Hey doc, what was that thing?" Steve asked. The doctor seemed frozen in place before sighing and turning around to face him. 

"Like I said before, Doctor Banner injected himself with a recreation of the serum in you. It malfunctioned and when his adrenaline levels rise, he turns into The Hulk."

"The Hulk?" I questioned. 

"Yes. There are other names for it. A monster, thing, and Doctor Banner refers to it as the other guy."

"Does he not remember anything when he turns back?"

"No. He says it's like passing out and waking up in a ton of destruction. This isn't the worse outburst." The doctor looked down at his feet and back up to Steve. "I don't think we have to do any tests today, you've proven that your mind is stable but I'd still like to see you again tomorrow."

"Was this a test?" The doctor laughed and walked out. "I'm going to see if anyone needs help."

"I'm coming with you."

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

I nodded and walked to a woman who had blood streaming down her face. I checked for a pulse, it was quiet but still there. I shook the woman a bit and her eyes fluttered open. 

"Where am I? What happened!" She was panicking. 

"Miss, calm down. Everything is alright but we need to get you checked out by a doctor." I made my voice was calming as possible. 

"O-okay." Her face was flushed as I brought her to the nearest office. She sat down on the bench and I began to clean the cut on her head. "What's your name?"

"Peggy Carter, and you?"

"Scarlett Rose." Pretty name. 

"Well it's a pleasure Ms. Rose."

"And you Ms. Carter." She smiled and winced from the cotton ball I pressed against her wound. Steve walked in. 

"Agent Carter, I found more people. They're in the offices next door here."

"Okay. Thank you Captain Rogers." He nodded and walked away to find more survivors. 

"C-captain Rogers?" Her jaw dropped and I smiled. 

"Yes. He's a dear friend of mine." I almost shivered at the label. We weren't friends, far from it. We weren't dating either. I guess we didn't really have a label and at the end of the day, I guess it didn't really matter. 

"Well he's something. You could eat him up with a spoon." 

"Yes I suppose you could." I giggled and finished patching her up. "We're all done here Scarlett."

"Thank you Peggy."

"Go home and rest. Careful when you shower, don't put too much pressure on it because it could reopen."

"Of course. Good day." Scarlett smiled and walked out of the office. 

I tended to the other patients with whatever I could. There were two men and another woman. All of them were still in shock and their cheeks were flushed. Another hour passed and everyone was patched up, a construction crew was brought in, and I could go for a hot shower. 

"Steve, did you find a place to stay for the night?"

"Yeah Howard has a place for me. Thanks again for the offer."

"It's no trouble really." Bummer...

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Agent Carter. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Captain Rogers." I walked past him and heard a sigh. I kept walking to the stairs and hailed a taxi. 

After I got home I stepped out of my heels and took a hot shower I so desperately needed. It's been quite a day. Steve is back! He's alive and definitely still interested in me. Apparently a man turns into a giant green monster named the Hulk and I actually went home early. Definitely better than a regular day at SHIELD. I couldn't stop thinking about Steve though. 

He's alive! His eyes are as beautifully blue as ever, we kissed, he's sorry for things that aren't his fault. I don't know how he was alive for those three years but I guess it doesn't matter. He's back and alive. Oh god I missed him so much. Happy tears started streaming down my face and disguised themselves in the shower's warm drops. I smiled so hard my cheeks began to hurt. 

I stepped out and dried myself. Next thing I did was just plop onto my bed. My makeup was off, I was in my underwear, and the sheets made me warm but I was still cold. I laid awake still thinking about the man I thought I lost. Hopefully I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. 

I fell asleep thinking about his soft blond hair and how it felt against my fingers. His soft lips but they way he kissed like a god. The warmth he brought to my heart when he kept kissing me. His blue eyes that should be piercing through mine but are so soft and caring. The way he looks at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world. Like I'm the sun. I remember that one time during the war at the pub. I walked in and everyone stopped singing to look at me. I only had one thought on my mind that night though. I walked in there and went right up to Steve. He immediately blushed and looked me up and down. That was the exact reaction I wanted from him. The way his pink lips twitch into a smirk but soften by a shy smile. Sometimes if he's stressed his hair falls out of place and dangles just above his forehead. When he stood up and fixed his tie before talking to me during class today. How he always wants to look presentable for me. The way he talks. His voice. I slipped into a deep and happy sleep with one word echoing in my head. 

Steve...

_I put on my red dress and fixed my makeup perfectly. My hair fell to my shoulders in waves. I wasn't going there to drink and chat, I was going to make a statement. Before leaving, I put my reddest lipstick on, the one I know he liked. I strapped on my heels and headed out to the pub._

_I walked in and looked all over the first part of the room. He wasn't there so I assumed he'd be in the second part. As I walked through the room, the men stopped their singing and stared at me. I didn't meet any of their gazes because I only wanted to meet eyes with one person. I stood in the door frame and saw him._

_"Captain."_

_"Agent Carter." He stood and I walked over to him. Butterflies found their way into my stomach and I pressed my smile down with the most restraint I ever had._

_"Howard has some equipment for you to try tomorrow morning."_

_"Sounds good." I smiled at his best friend and I knew he was looking me up and down. When I turned back to him, he was in his Captain America suit without a helmet. There were scratches all over his face and fear in his eyes._

_"Ste-"_

_"Peggy! There's not enough time. This thing is moving too fast and it's headed for New York."_

_"Steve, what are you-"_

_"I gotta put 'er in the water."_

_"Steve, no...don't do this." I cupped his cheeks and tried to look into his eyes but he was looking past me._

_"Peggy, this is my choice." I had tears streaming down my face now as I tried to pull his head down to look at me. He wouldn't budge. "Peggy."_

_"I'm here."_

_"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."_

_"Alright. A week next Saturday at the Stork Club. Eight o'clock on the dot, don't dare be late."_

_"You got it." A tear streamed from his dirty cheeks and ran down my thumb. "You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

_"I'll show you how. Just be there."_

_"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your-" His mouth shut along with his eyes and he fell to the ground. I crouched down and shook him._

_"Steve?" Nothing. No movement. "Steve?" Still nothing. "Steve?" He's dead._

_I got up slowly and started running towards the door. I passed by the Howling Commandos who were clanking their glasses._

_"To the Captain." Dugan said and threw back the drink._

_When I turned my head back to the door I saw that everything around me crumbled to the ground and it was empty. I went to see if he was still on the ground but I saw him drinking whiskey at the only functioning table. I took a seat next to him._

_"I'm not going to stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured."_

_"You won't be alone."_

_"Peggy?"_

_"Yes?"_

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

_"What?"_

_He looked at me with tears in his eyes and loud static built up in my ears. I covered them to muffle the sound but then everything went black._

I opened my eyes and shot up in my bed. I blinked back tears and turned off my alarm clock. 

"It was just a dream." I tried to calm my pounding heart and shaky hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the other story in this series to know how Steve's feeling!
> 
> Also check out my instagram page @stxggy.marvel
> 
> Hope you're having a great weekend!


	6. Finally... those three little words

I got ready for the day and made sure I looked nice. I hailed a taxi and went to the headquarters. 

I started my day with filing which took about an hour and I need Howard to sign some things so I went to his office the exact same time he was heading out. I'd be alone with Steve in his office again. I'm not complaining. 

"Steve." He spun in his seat and ran over to me. 

"Peggy." He stopped a foot away from me. I could see his eyes looked bloodshot but that could result from a lot of things. I had to find out. 

"Is everything alright? Your eyes look red."

"Oh that's, uh, probably from Dr. Banner yesterday." He's hiding something. 

"No like bloodshot red. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah I slept fine I just-"

" _Steve_." I had to get the truth out so I placed the palm of my hand on his cheek. His eyebrows lifted and his eyes turned icy blue. 

"No."

"What's bothering you?" He looked down and frowned. "Steve, please tell me."

"It was just a dream, Peg." He had a dream too? "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"At my funeral," One of the most painful days of my life. "Did you speak?"

"Yes."

"What did you say exactly?"

"I don't remember Steve, it was three years ago." I remembered the speech exactly.

"Come on Peg. I know you remember."

"Steve I don't." I want to save him the heartbreak. I know that if he found out the pain I went through, he'd break himself over it. I put my fingers under his chin and lifted it so he could look into my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He looked back down at his shoes. 

"Steve?"

"Yeah Peg?"

"I had trouble sleeping last night too." I put my hand on his cheek again and caressed him with my thumb. I always have this way with Steve that melts him. I like having power over such a noble man. "You could tell me about the dream if you want." 

"Maybe someday." I nodded and caught him staring at my lips. I couldn't help but smirk. I know he wants me. 

"Well I should get going." I turned on my heel and swayed my hips a little more than usual. "I'll see you around Captain."

"Agent." It's nice to know most things are back to normal. I started walking down the hall when I felt Steve walking beside me. "Peg, I know we're working now but I can't just go through the day like this."

"What do you suppose we do?" He wants me! He grabbed my arm and made me face him. I raised my eyebrows and battered my eyelashes at him. 

"Follow me." I wouldn't usually follow him but I'm starting to like this commanding side of him. He lead me to the stairwell and went down one flight. "Peggy." He turned around and faced me. Steve clashed his lips against mine. He took me by surprise really. I never thought he could be so bold. 

The kiss lasted longer than usual and we both had smiles plastered on our faces. He cupped my face and backed me up against the wall while tasting my lips. His kisses were gentle and filled with lust. His lips were so soft and plump. When he backed up to take a breather, he kept his lip within an inch from mine. After a few seconds he kissed me again and again and again. All of them sending shivers down my spine. It was complete bliss and I never wanted this to end. Back in the war, I never thought I'd be making out with Captain America in a stairwell, but here we are. 

His hands moved down to my waist and hips. I felt one of them graze on my ass but he removed it like it was a reflex. I kind of missed it, but I didn't want to rush this. When he pulled back again, he had this goofy grin on his face. I smiled back then I heard the door open. 

I pushed him off of me and we started walking downstairs. Several other agents came followed us down the steps so Steve and I made up a conversation right on the spot. It seemed to fool them until Howard met us on the stairs. 

"What are you two doing in the stairwell alone?" He wiggled his eyebrows, the bastard. 

"Looking for you. There's forms in your office for you to sign." Howard sighed and looked at us. 

"You're wearing more of her lipstick than she is, pal." He chuckled and when I turned to see nothing on Steve's face. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Alrighty. Steve, you have to go down to the lab for tests. You know how to get there right?" He nodded. "Peg, make sure he gets there alright." Howard winked and walked past us. I seriously hate that man. 

Steve walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go to the basement. 

"So, care to tell me what that little outburst of affection was all about?" Steve chuckled. 

"I never got a chance to do that during the war." No we never got a chance to do anything during the war. We kissed once, briefly, and I swear that was the best kiss I ever had. It was three years ago and within an hour of his impact. 

"If you told me it was going to be like that, I would have made time." I smirked and his eyebrows raised. He probably regretted not being so confident towards me. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. 

"I'll talk to you later, Agent Carter." He smiled and walked out. 

"Captain." The elevator's doors shut and interrupted his staring. I've noticed he hasn't taken his eyes off me wherever we were and I liked that. I hope the doctor's are gentle with him and that the monster doesn't break out again. 

I walked to my small meeting, it was only to cover the basics of today. I sat down next to Phillips and I was briefed on what was going on. It was boring, a slow day. Nothing but paperwork. After a few minutes I was called down to the lab. They didn't tell me why but I went. 

I exited the lift and began to walk down the hallway. Steve stopped me and his face was riddled with panic. 

"Steve, what's wrong? What did they do?" He began to breathe heavily. 

"I, uh, we-what did they call you down for?"

"They didn't tell me. They said to be down right away." Why was he in such a panic?

"It's a lie detector. They-they're probably going to ask us about you and I."

"And?"

"Peggy, I can't beat a lie detector."

"All you need to do is relax, take a breath, and believe in it."

"It's not as easy as you think it is." I sighed and looked to the janitor's closet. 

"Follow me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. I locked it and faced him. "Okay try to calm down." I placed two of my fingers on his wrist to feel his heartbeat. It was going faster than I imagined, did I really have that much power over him? I waited until it slowed and leaned my face in closer. Each time I waited for him to calm down then I would come closer and closer until my lips were close to his. I'd love to kiss him right now. I like being his weakness. 

I hadn't looked into his eyes until I was close enough to where it was inevitable. I knew it'd make him go mad. So that's exactly what I did. His heartbeat went extremely fast and I honestly have no idea how he isn't fainting right now. I smirked and batted my eyelashes, I'm just toying with him now. "Steve?" I made sure my voice was low and raspy. It felt like his pulse was vibrating. 

"Y-yeah?"

"Relax." He took a deep breath and let his heartbeat slow. "Are you okay now?"

"I think so."

"Good." I smiled and leaned up to his lips. I couldn't get enough of him, he was just... I don't know what to call it. When I pulled back he began to stare. "Now don't think about me." I'm an evil woman. 

They called him in first and I expected to be called in later but after a few minutes, I was escorted into the room. I walked in to see Steve hooked up to wires. He didn't dare look at me, and he was right to do so. I kept my eye on the detective. 

"Captain Rogers, you are stating that you do not have relations, whether it be romantic or sexual, with this woman." 

"That is correct."

"You wouldn't lie Captain, would you?" He's trying to stress him out. 

"If he says he doesn't, he doesn't. Now can we please start my test, I have better things to do." The man huffed and took the wires off of Steve. "Captain Rogers was telling the truth."

Yes! I've taught him well. I fought back a smile as he stood up. He looked at me directly in the eye and I could swear I got goosebumps. "Agent Carter." He stretched his hand out for me to shake. I squeezed his hand a bit. 

"Captain." I love our banter. I like calling him Captain. He walked out into the hall while I took my test. They asked me the same kinds of questions until a particular one made my face flush. 

"Ms. Carter, you were the last person to speak with Captain Rogers before his plane went down."

"I w-was." My voice cracked. 

"Could you tell us what he said?" No I cannot. Mostly for secrecy and because I wouldn't manage to choke it out. The thought of losing Steve was too much. No. 

"I don't believe it is any of your business."

"It's just a simple question."

"But an unnecessary one." I ripped off the wires and whatever else they hooked me up to. "Good day." I burst through the door and went to go find him. I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him what I regretted to before his plane went down. He needs to know. 

I started walking with my usual stride through the hallway. The tears that had formed before were now gone. I don't know where he went, I looked up and down these halls. He must have went upstairs. Maybe with Howard? I walked up the stairs, there was no time for a lift, and strutted down the hallway. This man is making me go mad. Usually I'm better than this, stronger, but today is new for me. I stood at Howard's door, listening to them talk. 

I put my hand on the knob and walked through the door. Steve and Howard both turned to me, Steve's eyes longing for mine. Every time he sees me it's like it's been awhile. Like it's been seventy years or something. 

"Howard," I shut the door. "If any one asks, Steve and I never had a relationship."

"And tell the truth? What's the fun in that?" He smirked at me. 

"Howard..." I said sternly. 

"Alright, alright. I know nothin'. You're just coworkers."

"Good. It'll be embarrassing if you can't lie to someone though. Even Steve beat the lie detector." Howard turned to him with shock. 

"You-you what?"

"Wasn't so hard when you got a great teacher." He smiled at Howard and I wanted to be alone with Steve. Maybe needed is a better word. I walked over and started rubbing his back. He shivered under my touch. Howard focused on the paper's he had on his desk. I leaned over to Steve's ear and gently brushed my lip against his earlobe. 

"My office. Five minutes." I whispered into his ear. I saw his eyebrows perk up as I turned to walk out. "Well it was nice chatting with you boys but I've got to go to my office down the hall." I made sure he'd know where to find it. 

"Um okay, Peggy. I'll see ya." Howard said and Steve watched my every move. He was stunned and I was glad. I walked down the hall to my office. I sat down on my desk to face the door and waited for those doors to swing open. 

Thirty seconds late. Of course. He came in anyways looking as handsome as ever. I gestured for him to come closer by hooking my finger and smirking. He walked over, just as I thought he would, and I grabbed his tie to pull him down to my lips. I know how he gets nervous when he’s this close, that’s why I do it. Steve works best under pressure but I also like having power over such a strong man. He gulped heavily as my eyes made roamed all over his face and eventually met back with his eyes. “Steve?” I made sure my voice was low. The kind of low that would get him into bed within a few seconds.

“Yeah?” He whispered.

“You’re late.” He smiled deviously and pressed his lips against mine. He actually surprises me sometimes with how confident he can be. I knew about it before the crash, but that was always towards missions. Now it’s towards me… I like this. My hands traveled into his hair while the other went up his chest. Slowly, I backed him into one of the chairs and he sat down with his hands lingering on my hips. I cupped his cheeks and looked deeply into his ocean blues. “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to tell you something. Something I regretted I didn’t when you crashed.” I felt tears prickling at the back of my eyes.

“Okay. What is it?” He looked so innocent and damn it, I love this man so much. I could feel my eyes get more watery as he looked up at me. I smiled softly and just as the words were about to leave me, he stood. “Wait.” He took his hands off me, I kind of missed them. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is the end!
> 
> @stxggy.marvel 

**Author's Note:**

> There's only gonna be a few chapters.
> 
> Go read my Steve's POV one too!
> 
> And if you want to, follow my Instagram page @stxggy.marvel


End file.
